winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Cocoa Dancing Disco
The Cocoa Dancing Disco is a club currently featured only within the Winx Club Comic Series. Making its first and only appearance in Issue 85: Bad Dreams, the Cocoa Dancing Disco is located in the city of Gardenia near the Frutti Music Bar, which had mysteriously burned down as it began to surge in popularity. By the end of the issue, the Cocoa Dancing Disco is revealed to be nothing more than an illusion placed over an abandoned warehouse. Overview Exterior Coming Soon... Interior Coming Soon... CDD Int..png Comic -85 (7).jpg|The interior's real appearance. Comics #85: Bad Dreams The Cocoa Dancing Disco is first mentioned by Klaus after he reveals to the Winx of an incident that left the Frutti Music Bar in shambles. When Bloom asks if there were any competitors that may have been behind the Bar burning down, hoping to snuff out the competition, Klaus remembers the Cocoa Dancing Disco, a new bar that opened up just a few doors down from his. Though he had never seen this new bar's owner, the Cocoa Dancing Disco had surged in popularity ever since its opening. When the girls learn more of Morgana's weakened state, as well as her stolen necklace, Klaus asks the girls to check out Cocoa Dancing in his stead. The Winx accept Klaus' request and head for the Club now that it has aroused their collective suspicion. It does not take long for the Winx to find the Club as it is surrounded by a large crowd of people eagerly awaiting their chance to get into the building. However, when Bloom touches the handle of the front door, she feels a strange chill on her skin, and so she advises for the Winx to keep their eyes peeled as they enter the Club. Nothing seems too out of the ordinary when the Winx finally enter the Club as it is full of people dancing and having a good time, however, things quickly begin to make little sense when they spot Andy, Mark and Rio performing on stage! As the girls try to figure out why the boys would have left the Frutti Music Bar at a time of crisis, Musa catches sight of Jason Queen chatting it up with somebody nearby. This prompts Musa into talking to Jason to get an explanation but when she greets him, Jason completely does not recognize her! As Musa tries to refresh Jason's memory, Bloom gets a strange feeling once more and, soon enough, the Club's facade is finally lifted. The vibrant lights are gone and everyone previously dancing has turned to stone, leaving the Winx to realizes that they had been led into a trap. Soon enough, the stone statues of people slowly transform into fog as monsters lunge out to attack the seven fairies, leaving the Winx no choice but to transform and fight back. Once the Winx dispose of the monsters and get a proper view of their surroundings, they see that the Cocoa Dancing Disco was nothing more than an illusion placed over an abandoned warehouse, which leaves them with more questions than answers. They eventually conclude that they were lured to the warehouse to be taken down as the culprit who orchestrated the trap was behind the break-in at Roxy's home, the theft of Morgana's Necklace which left her weak, and the burning down of the Frutti Music Bar. To figure out the culprit's identity, the Winx access their Tracix wings to look into the past, where they get a vision of the remaining members of the Wizards of the Black Circle setting the trap with the intent of disposing of all Earth's magic. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appears behind Ogron demanding that he not threaten his creatures and reminds them of their past failure that led to their imprisonment in the Omega Dimension. Ogron then bows to the figure, vowing to honor their debt as the figure praises him and reminds him to destroy any and all forms of magic that would pose as a threat to his. That is when the Winx's Tracix vision ends, leaving them anxious as to the Wizards' escape from Omega. As Stella questions who the shadowy figure was, Bloom realizes that the nightmares she and Roxy have experienced were right as they must now face a terrible new being as well as the freed Wizards. As the Winx exit the warehouse, Bloom claims that they will be needing all of their courage to win this next fight, all while she and the rest of the Winx remain unaware of the sinister shadow looming over them. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Gardenia Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Places